


Charms

by tshjortile



Series: Beyblade Café AU [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Cafe AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshjortile/pseuds/tshjortile
Summary: Max' charms usually work in his favour. Until he meets this one waitress that seems to be immune to his smile.
Series: Beyblade Café AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Charms

"I'll have a cappucino", Max smiled one of his brightest smiles. It was one of those he usually reserved for getting women of all ages to leave him milk foam hearts in his coffee, to sprinkle some extra cocoa on top or to slide over their numbers on the receipt.

He didn't really look at the waitress as he placed his order; flirting came to him naturally. It felt like a game he was good at even though he only casually played it.

Out of the corner of his eye, long, blueish-black hair appeared and disappeared. He hoped her to be as pretty as her hair: It seemed like the new waitress in his favourite café was totally his type.

Max had good game, and it had been Rick - of all people! - to point that out to him. At first he didn't really know what to do with his newly found talent. Then he made his big discovery: his smile brought little extras if he played his cards right. Ever since then it was a casual, friendly game he played. He simply tried out the ropes whenever he smiled, he told himself, and enjoyed the small things that came out of it.

His cappucino was served. Max raised his head to thank his waitress with a smile and a gaze from his baby blue eyes. His smile, however, froze on his lips. He struggled to hold it while green eyes sceptically measured him from head to toe.

"Mariam", he finally managed to voice his surprise. He automatically reached towards his back pocket where he used to keep his beyblade. Draciel's bit chip still rested in his wallet.

Max composed himself quickly, gave another smile a try and succeeded this time. He didn't want to seem to bear grudges. "What are you doing here?", he managed to ask.

"I work here", Mariam stated the obvious and turned on her heel in order to get back to her other customers. Max stared at his cappucino. Nothing. There was nothing on his milk foam, no hearts, no sprinkles, nothing.

"This is a serious affair", he mumbled, an earnest look of concern in his face. Apparently Mariam was immune to his charms. He could not let that stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13435969/1/Charms) and Tumblr (https://tshjortile.tumblr.com/post/189174907660/drabble-charms).


End file.
